1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a reading apparatus configured to be capable of reading both surfaces of a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there are reading apparatus configured to be capable of reading images formed respectively on both surfaces of sheets as original documents. A reading apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-89151 includes a first conveyance path, a second conveyance path, and a reading device, and the reading device is configured to be movable between a first position at which a first surface of a sheet present in the first conveyance path is read and a second position at which a second surface of the sheet present in the second conveyance path is read. When reading the first surface and the second surface of the sheet, the sheet is conveyed thorough the first conveyance path, and the first surface thereof is read by a reading device at the first position as a first step. Subsequently, the sheet is switched back at a sheet reversing unit and conveyed through the second conveyance path, and the second surface is read by a reading device at the second position.
In order to achieve reading with high degree of accuracy while conveying the sheet, flapping of the sheet or variation in conveyance velocity need to be suppressed during conveyance. However, in the configuration capable of reading the first surface and the second surface of the sheet by switching back the sheet as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-89151, a method of conveying the sheet stable for reading the sheet with high degree of accuracy is not disclosed.